


Laurens, I Like You a Lot

by sobermeup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Just smut, Knifeplay, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lams FTW... I mean... John Laurens and Alexander have hot sex... Different AUs, different kinks, would you like to suggest something? Please do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a consensual BDSM knife play scene, there will be more, non kinky stuff later

Alexander Hamilton had always prided himself on his skill with knives. He is able to hit the dead center of a target from over one hundred feet away. He can juggle knives. He can slice anything faster than you can say, 'no, I want it diced.' But his favorite thing, his favorite thing by far is this.

He sits, straddling John Laurens, one of his 'special' knives in his hand. John's hands are tied to the headboard, a blindfold covering his _gorgeous_ eyes. Alexander places the flat part of the blade against John's nipple. The cold metal makes John gasp. Alexander revels in the power he has here. He lifts the blade and places the sharp edge against John's right side. A weak whine leaves John's mouth and Alexander pauses for a moment, listening for that word. It doesn't come, so he gently pulls the blade down John's skin. Alexander bites his lip at the hiss that comes from John.

It's sick, it's twisted, and he knows it. He likes to hear the pained noises John makes. He likes being the cause of John's pain. He likes hearing John whimper, whine, and sob. He knows in his gut that it's wrong, but John likes the pain.

The cut isn't deep enough to bleed too much, but it will scar, Alexander knows. He's been trying to convince John to let him cut his name across his back. John says he already has enough lines of neat, little scars lining his sides and thighs. Alexander stopped cutting John's thighs when Hercules asked if John was depressed.

Alexander lifts the knife and places it parallel to the first cut. He sucks in a breath, then drags it down John's skin. John moans this time, and Alexander almost comes right then. He takes a deep breath and sets the knife aside. He presses a rag to the cuts and he pulls John's cock from his boxers. He presses his fingers against the cuts, John cries out. Alexander pulls his own cock from his boxers and he strokes both in his empty hand.

Alexander presses down on the cuts intermittently while he strokes their cocks. John comes first, sobbing and moaning, spurting over his stomach. Alexander is quick to follow, he shakes as he holds himself up. John continues crying, and a part of Alexander tells him he should be worried.

He will in a moment.

He grabs the second rag and wipes the come from John's chest. He tosses that one away, then lifts the other rag from the cuts. He climbs off of John and grabs the first aid kit. He wipes the cuts clean, and bandages John up, and then he worries.

He unties John and takes the blind fold off. His eyes are glossy, Alexander kisses his cheeks. He pets John's hair and counts to ten in French softly until John is able to repeat it back.

"Are you with me, baby?"

John sucks in a breath, and doesn't reply. Alexander counts again. John repeats each number back. Alexander understands, John isn't ready to talk yet.

They lay there, Alexander holding John, for around half an hour. Just when Alexander starts to fear that John has fallen asleep does John whisper-

"I love you."

Alexander smiles. This is his salvation. When he's at his lowest of lows, getting off at his boyfriends screams of pain, does John bring him right back.

 


	2. Movie Nighy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night at Hercules'... John can't keep his hands to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different AU... Let's hear it for Dom John

Speechless, Alex was speechless. John Laurens has his hand in Alex's pants as they sit on Hercules' couch. Alex did have a running commentary on the movie, but around the same time that Lafayette threw a pillow at him, John put his hand in Alex's pants. Alex knew John was kinky, but Christ.

"Be quiet, baby girl, and _maybe_ I'll let you come tonight. Or maybe I'll make you come right here, in your pants like a teenager. And if you make a noise I'll spank you 'til your ass bruises."

Alex puts a hand on John's thigh and grips hard. He looks at John, who is smirking at the TV screen. He bites his lip to keep from squealing. He looks over to Hercules and Lafayette to see if they've noticed. They just look relieve that Alex has shut up. He ever so slightly bucks his hips up. John tsk's quietly. Alex puts his head on John's shoulder and whines quietly.

"Shush."

Alex begins to relax, but he regrets that when John starts to stroke. He gasps and Lafayette turns to them.

"Tais-toi, Alex, don't start again!"

Alex bites his lip and tries to focus on the movie. After a few minutes he turns to John and whispers a please, John ignored him. He really doesn't want to come in his pants. It's going happen though, Alex can tell. John keeps running his thumb over the head of Alex's cock. If they were home Alex would be gasping and moaning. Right now he's trying to focus on the movie and /not/ moaning.

John turns so that his face is against the side of Alex's head.

"Baby girl, I want you to come for me."

Alex puts his hand in his mouth to muffle his moan as he comes into John's hand. He closes his eyes and wishes he could sink into the couch cushions and disappear forever. It's humiliating, but he loves it. John knows, he knows that this would do exactly what it did to Alex. He ignores John poking him for a few seconds. Then he forces himself to look at John.

"Go to the bathroom, clean yourself off, and bring your boxers back. I want them."

Alex's breath catches. How does John command so much power over him? John had already wiped his hand on Alex's boxers and pulled it out of his pants. Alex stumbles off the couch and walks to the bathroom on wobbly legs. When he pulls the boxers down his legs he is even more humiliated, but at them same time he's fighting more arousal. He cleans himself up and folds the boxers up. He puts them in his sweatpants pocket and shuffles back out to the living room. He's breathless as he pulls the boxers from his pocket and hands them to John. The smirk on John's face is devilish. Alex is going to be killed by that smirk. John rolls the boxers up even more and puts them in his sweatshirt pocket. He puts his hand on Alex's jaw and kisses him deeply.

They break when a pillow hits them. John's glares towards Hercules, he just gives the couple the finger.

"No sex, we went over this!"

Alex knows that logically Hercules doesn't know, but his hear races and his breathing picks up. John puts his hand on Alex's chest.

"It's okay baby girl, he's doesn't know."

John kisses Alex's neck.

"Let's do this again, baby girl."

Alex can't hold back his whine this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tais-too - Shut up/ stop talking


End file.
